Avery Mae Shh It's a secret :P
by AdorkableAngeel
Summary: NOTHING could make this any worse!" Oh, but it just did... She thought her mother getting re-married was hard what happens when she finds out her father is the king of vampires, her Step-father is her uncle and she's the heir to the throne?R&R MyOwnStory
1. Chapter 1

3[Play List: Do You – Jay Sean,

First Dance – Justin Beiber,

Tonight – Jay Sean,

Spotlight – Gucci,

Body Language – Jesse McCartney]3

[[Foor My Friendss :D]]

Chapter One: Life Can Change in a Second.

These past few days have been a blur. It seemed like only yesterday had me and my mom met Lucas Wale and his two children, Jayme and Jayson Wale, the twins that weren't a like at all. But now here we are. At the final phase of a relationship, marriage. It's not me getting married, I mean I'm only a freshman, it's my mom. My mother, Harriett Ann Mae was marrying Lucas Wale. And now her name was Harriett Ann Mae-Wale.

I watched them dance in the middle of the ballroom. They looked so happy. I smiled; _at least she was happy... _My mom had been absolutely depressed since my father had left her. When she had met Lucas she was still the controlled emotionless woman, but somehow he had been able to break her walls and now she was happy. I watched her glowing face, her eyes linked with his. Was that love? If that isn't love then I don't know what is.

The night past quickly, I had been asked to dance by many our cousins and friends but i politely refused. I was really not in the mood, because tonight we were leaving. Tonight at 10pm we were all going on a flight to London. Not London, Ontario; London as in half way across the world near Europe. The guests had left and we were doing our final packing.

"Hey Avy, are you ready?" my step-sister Jayme said. It was like she was my twin instead of Jayson's. We had everything in common it was as if she was my prettier half. She was tall and blonde. Don't under estimate her blondeness, she was very intelligent... when she wanted to be...

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said with a small smile. She hugged me tightly.

"Awe, a hug feast without me? Rude much?" i laughed at Jayson's comment and smirked at him. "uh-ohh.." he had a terrified look on his face. I tackled him into a humongous bear hug. "ahhh!! Eww!!! COOTIESS!! GET OFF!"

"Woah" Lucas I mean dad said, "you know if you two liked each other that way me and Harriett wouldn't have gotten married..."

"MEE?? AND HIMM??? EWWW!!!" I screamed while Jayson screamed the same thing.

"IM A HER YOU MORON!" I yelled at him, "FEEMALLEE!"

"WELL YOU DONT ACT FEMALE! YOU TACKLED A GROWN MAN TO THE FLOOR WITH THAT HUG!" he screamed back.

"GROWN MAN MY BUTT."

"BUTT'S CANT BE RELATED WITH GROWN MEN!"

"THATS THE POINT DOFUS!"

"GUYS SHUT THE F- uhh HELL UP!" Jayme yelled at us. Lucas rose an eyebrow at her word choice, but she gave him an angelic smile.

"she's right hun. We're going to miss the flight." My mom said smiling.

"alright EVERYBODY OUT!" Lucas said wrapped an arm around my moms waist and leading her downstairs.

I sighed. Saying goodbye to my room, i grabbed the only thing i ever received from my dad; a white teddy-bear that said princess on its stomach and had a crown on its head. I smiled at the bear, I named Mimi, and shut the door to my room. Leaving it abandon forever.

**10 hours later. **

Lucas opened the door to our new home. It was huge! AND WHITE! AND better then the white house. He wrapped his arm around my mom's waist and lead her inside first. It was a palace on the inside as well. Wood floors, chandelier, spiral staircase, it had everything. We just stood there gaping at the the sight. Jayme pulled me upstairs but my mom caught my eye and smiled at me. I knew she was checking if i was happy. I smiled back widely and followed my sister upstairs. She gave me a tour.

"Okaaay this is the top floor. Me you and Jayson's floor basically. It has a study for us with takes up half the space. Our rooms are at that corner we gave you the one with the big balcony overlooking the lake, and it's absolutely beautiful. By the way since school is starting soon, some of Jayson's friends will be coming to live with us, and Angel will be coming too. You met her at the wedding remember?" I nodded. I had met her, and she was the most innocent girl I had ever met, quiet too.

"WAIT. Why are his friends coming to live with us?"

"cause the school we go to is like a boarding school, if you don't live near it you have to be in a dorm. We are lucky enough to be near it. "

"but aren't Luke and Mom going on their honeymoon soon? So we're going to alone? All of us?"

"yeah, it'll be okay, they don't bite..." she smiled at that sentence. It was kinda creepy.

"ha-ha, I hope not."

"WELL! You better go get some sleep."

"okay, night Jayme."

"Sweet dreams Avy."

That was the first night I dreamt of him.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chappiee is for my first faan! :D

Cutiez95

Chapter Two - The Dream ... REALITY CHECK?

It was unclear what he wanted, it seemed like he was warning me of something. It was a dark room. I could only see him. He was frantically waving his arms and it looked like he was screaming and then.

He was gone.

Just like that, leaving me alone in the dark.

*-x-*

I awoke to movements in my room. I opened one eye and noticed my siblings. I groaned.

"get out." I simply said.

"Our friends are here! They want to meet you!" Jayme said excitedly. I groaned again and got up. I walked out of the room, rubbing my eyes my hair was probably a hay stack. When i opened my eyes i saw 3 curious pairs of eyes watching me. My eyes widen. They turned their head to the side. I looked down. I was wearing hello kitty PJs.

I screamed, and ran into the washroom slamming the door. I heard one of them say. "well... that was interesting."

I sighed and looked in the mirror, wow i was a mess. I decided on taking a shower. The longer i take the better...

*-x-*

After an hour of mopping in my room, I got hungry. I knew i couldn't stay here forever so I made my way downstairs into the kitchen where they all were. As soon as I walked in they stopped talking.

"err.. hii," i said smiling. A chorus of hellos went around. "I'm Avery... I guess you guys can call me Avy."

"ha-ha Avy, they all already know your name, even you birth date."

"oh... well... uhm... hi..." I wasn't very good at introductions, as you could probably tell...

"I'm Hayden, nice to meet you Avy," Hayden was tall. And I mean really tall. He has black hair and deep grey eyes. They were sparkling with amusement. I wouldn't want to know what they looked like when they were angry.

"Hii, Avy You already know me. we met at the wedding but anyway my name is Angel." She was still as beautiful as ever. Her blue eyes were sparkling as well. Her brown hair was tied up, and it worked well with her eyes, cause you could see them.

"And I'm Ayden, THEE GREAAT." He had the deepest emerald eyes and the darkest black hair you'd ever see. Oddly enough they fit well with his strong face features. He could be a model. He walked over to me bowed slightly and kissed my hand.

"Woah-ohh calm down Romeo." I said taking my hand back. He pouted and I responded by sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ouch." Jayson said. "Rejected already Ayden? Guess the bets off."

"Oh puh-lease, Jay. You sister doesn't count. Remember the rules."

"What bet?" I asked confused.

"every year these two have the stupidest bets. This year its how many people ask them out by the end of the first week of school." Angel explained.

"But of course, Angel, Jayme and You don't count." Hayden continued.

"Your not in the bet?" I asked him.

"Nawww. I'm not interested in the stupid childish games these two play. It'll come and bite them in the a- er.. butt one day," He laughed.

"Jayme, Jayson, Avy. We're leaving now. Keep the house standing please. we'll be back later tonight and don't stay up tonight big day tomorrow!"

"Yes mom." All three of us replied. She smiled and kissed each of us on the cheek. Jayson blushed which caused us girls, to giggle.

"Byee mommy! I LOVE YOU!" Jayson yelled after them. He was so weird.

And with that our parents were gone.

Leaving us alone.

In a huge house.

*-x-*

Did yew really think id end off like that?

LOL!

Neverrr!

HERES ONE MORE PAGEE.

CAUSE I LOVE YOUU.

*-x-*

It was dark.

Not because it was night.

But because we had turned off all the lights and closed the curtains.

Yeah, we were playing with our nerf guns.

Cant blame me for saying yes to this.

They almost attacked me!

And they had Mimi CAPTIVE! :

I walked slowly throught the dark with my night vision goggles. I don't even think they worked! i just saw everything but it was in green! What the hell?

I felt movement on my right. Yes i felt it i looked there and saw it...

It was a person..

Of the same person that was in my dream last night. ..

It was my father.

This time I heard what he said.

"_Leggere le vietato e risposte verranno"_


	3. Chapter 3

[Playlist: Paramore Songs:]]

Chapter Three - Hungover.

"Gahhhhhhhh." i groaned and tried to open my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but then it slowly cleared. My head was hurting, more like banging. I couldn't remember anything from last night. what happened? I felt hungover. i rolled over and looked at my clock.

6:00AM.

GAH. SCHOOL!

I ran to the washroom. Quickly showered and ran out of the bathroom. My mother had already laid out my clothes on my bed. I smiled. I felt like a kindergardener again. Those memories came rushing to me. My dad was still with us during my early years. I never found out why he left. but i had a feeling that i wouldnt want to know.

I hurriedly put on my uniform and when downstairs.

"Morning Avy!" My mom rushed up to me and kissed my cheeks. I blushed scarlette. "Everything okay hunny?"

"yes mom" i replied with a smile, she smiled back but it didnt reach her eyes.

Something was wrong. But i knew that she wasnt going to tell me

We quickly ate our breakfast and walked to school. Yes we walked to school. It wasnt far. But we had to follow a path throught the woods to get to the school. OMG! it was soo big! it was like a castle. so beautiful and antique.[ i cant describe it properly theres a picture on my profile.]

It was crowded. but it still looked peaceful somehow. As we reached the school the bell rang, and everyone was gone within a blink of an eye. We walked inside and went to our assigned lockers.

"1717" i said, "My favourite number"

"1718" Ayden said, "My uh.. i dont know..." i laughed at his attemped to immitate me.

We walked off to homeroom.

*-x-*

"I LOVE MY CLASSES!" I screamed at Jayme slamming my locker close. "Dance! Drama! Art! English! and then the sucky ones... math,geography, history && science."

"I KNOW AVY WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!" Jayme yelled back. I giggled. I knew i shouldnt have had chocolate this morning...

"OH MY GOD! im hungry! lets go have CHOCOLATE!!" i grabbed her arm and pulled her to the cafeteria. I crashed into someone. I looked up into the most gorgeous baby blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"AH! SORRY!" i said backing up and letting go of Jaymes arm to pick up the books that fell on the floor. My hand accidently brushed his and I blushed. wow i have no control over my cheeks. I heard him chuckle almost as if he read my mind.

"It's Fine," he said, after we had stood up straight. "I'm Andrew."

", I'm Averry!" I said smiling widely and extending my hand, he laughed but shaked it.

"Well Nice to meet you Avery. I'll See yew around." he said winking at me and letting go of my hand. I felt soming ing my fist. it was a sheet of paper... my eyes widen as I read it.

Andrew Waltson - 6479051706

I looked up to search for him.

But he was gone.

*-X-*

The rest of the day pasted as a blur. It was finally dance class. I loved to dance, it was my passion. I had gone to dance classes when i was younger but to save money i had stopped. We were all changed and doing stretches, when all of a sudden the door blurst open and in stepped the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. She has deep red hair, and green eyes. She looked like Hayley Williams from paramore, which was one of my favourite bands.

"Hello everyone, get into pairs and start stretching." she said with a smile. "Oh and the names Hailey, Dont call me by my last name if you do i might give you detention for week. and it wont be an hour of re-writting the dictionary, understood?" everyone nodded. "good! now get to work."

I was looking for a partner when i felt a tap on my shoulder i turned to see Andrew.

"Oh hii," i said, smiling at him.

"Hey, wanna be my partner?" he said.

"Sure." I replied, and we started our stretches.

After 15 minutes.

"Alrightt, thats enough stretches. Gather around." Hailey said. "Okay. now. This course is a replacement for health class but dont get too excited you guys still have sex ed. in grade 11, i believe. so anyway. this is a one credit course, and it's basically a rekaxing course. but you do have an exam and your exam preperation starts today. I'll have your assigned group by tommorrow but all of you have to go home today and cherograph a short dance for class tomoorrow. Your exam is a group assignment to show your ability to move and cherograph. Your exams worth 50% of your grade so dont mess up. the rest depends on you preperation, and attendence. did you all get that?" we mutely nodded. "good. now you have the rest of the period to start choreographing your short dance."

I decided to choose the music first and i couldnt decide between Body Language By Jesse McCartney and eat you up by BOA.

i decided to go with Eat you up by BOA, and by the end of the period i had my dance chreopgrahed. :]

[ .com/watch?v=OLnr2u_nj10 ]

*-X-*

it was 7pm i had to go get supplies for school. i decided on jogging to the nearest store it wasnt far just a few blocks. i changed into tracks and a tank top, grabbed my sweater and ran downstairs.

"MOM! IM GOING TO THE STATIONARY STORE DOWN THE STREET! BE BACK LATER!" i yelled

"Okay hunny be safee and take your phone with you!" she yelled back.

"OKAY!!" with that i left my house and jogged my way to the store. I plugged my head phones into my ears and jogged thinking about Andrew. I entered the store. Wow, it was emptyy. guess people dont get out of the house on weekdays.

I walked through the store looking for someone to seek for help with i finally saw someone and i walked over to him. i was standing behind him when a sudden nueasa hit me.

I smelt the most sweets and delicious thing ever. I looked at the guy he had a papercut on his finger and blood was ozing out...

it was inviting me in.

I walked stalked closer to him he still hadnt noticed me. I leaned towards him when all of a sudden someone grabbed me and in under a second we werent in the store anymore.

we were in the forest.

I looked to see who it was...

it was my father.


	4. Father LIKE Daughter?

Did anyone watch Percy Jackson And the Olympians??? OMG IT WAS AWESOMEE IM IN LOVE WITH LOGAN LERMANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Four - Daughter Like Father or Father Like Daughter ..?

I was too shocked to speak. At least now I finally knew where i got my looks from. My Mom, had blonde hair, hazel eyes complimented with a petit figure. But I was born with brown hair and greenish hazel eyes, for some reason they changed colours. My father, was a tall built man with green eyes and brown hair. I thought he'd be old but the man standing before me looked as young as 20. He was looking at me as if trying to figure or what to say. You could start by apologizing, I thought dryly. His lips twitched into a smile but then it disappeared again. It was almost as if he read my mind.

He Coughed. I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking at the ground.

"You- Your my father aren't you?" I asked

"Uh, yup." He said.

"so why are you here...?" I asked him.

"Did you see what you were about to do? you almost killed that boy. I saved your a- uh butt and his."

"Okaay. But how'd you know I was there?"

"Cause I'm God." he said sounding dead serious,

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU AN OLYMPIAN? NOW YOU GOING TO SAY I HAD TO LEAVE CAUSE ZEUS MADE A STUPID LAW SAYING THAT THE GOD COULDNT SEE THEYRE CHILDREN ANYMORE."

"I WAS KIDDING! GOD! CALM DOWN." He said taking a deep breath."I'm the king. I know everything."

i started laughing thinking that he was kidding again. But his face was dead serious.

"Your serious?" He nodded. "?"

"Yupp, your a princess." he said smiling.

"Ewww..."

"Ew? You are just like your mother, Most women would love to be royalty. but you two? 'ew no!'" he said micking me and my moms reaction.

"Well excuse mee. but I gave up on prince charming years ago."

"Hah, that's funny. Your mother said the same thing." he said smirking at the memory. wow my father was cocky.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" He accused. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"what do you mean you "heard" that? I thought it. I didn't speak out loud." I said smirking at his paled face.

"Fine, you caught me, I'm not only a king."

"I knew that. but what are you? you arent a god. and your definately not human. because the speed you got us here in was unbelievable." All of a suddent the twilight cover flashed in front of my face. what the hell? And then it hit me. He was a vampire. the speed the looks, cold skin.

"hmm. maybe your not like you mother. she took more time then that to figure it out. it took her 5 months. But it wasn't her fault. i just didnt make the mistakes Edwin did."

"you mean edward."

"yeah him."

"It's getting late, I should head home." i said.

"Don't you think your forgetting something in your analysis avery?"

"What?" i asked

"I'm a vampire. Your my child...? Ringing bellss???" he said knocking on my skull.

"I'm a vampire." I said, feeling sick.

"BINGO! 10 points for Avery Mae." he said laughing.

"Wait. Mom's human right?" i asked softly.

"yeah she is." he murmered something like 'the most beautiful one I have ever seen.'

"So I'm not a complete vampire, right?" I asked hopefully.

"No, Your a full vampire, and your changing as we speak." He said all signs of joking gone.

"how? did you bite me?" I asked cluelessly.

"I don't have to. I have royal vampire blood, Avery. Also known as a pure blood. All of my children are pure blood vampires. Even if they're from mortals, they will be pure vampires, no matter what. However you are my only child, and heir to the thone."

"Gahhhh, can't you have another child?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sadly I can't because, You mother cannot have any more children."

"Why can't mom have kids?" I asked curiously.

"Complications when you were born." He said his eyes dark almost as if they were hiding something.

"Can't you have a child from another woman?"

"Nope, Your mothers my soul mate. I have a blood bond with her."

"But doesnt a blood bond form when you drink her blood and she drinks yours?"

"Well, Not exactly. My blood can be used to heal. Your mother wouldnt believe me when i said that i was a vampire so i had used my blood to heal her. During that process our blood exchanged. But It wasn't enough to change her." All of a sudden i felt light headed.

"AVERY!" I heard Lucas exclaim. I saw him and my mother coming towards me. "What are you doing here? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Honey," My mother hugged me. "Are you okay?"

I looked behind me and saw that my father was gone. There was something in the grass, I walked over to it and saw that it was a dairy that said Diary Of Avery Mae.I took it and walked back to my mom.

"I'm Fine."

*-x-*

* * *

review pleasee :]]


	5. A Day to remember XD

Chapter Five. -

Tick, tick, tick. Went the clock

Tap, Tap, tap. went the water on my window.

Roll, roll, roll. went me in my bed.

I couldn't sleep! The diary on my desk nearly 5 feet away was killing me. It said "Diary Of Avery Mae" on it but I never had a diary! well. maybe i did, when i was younger. But it was full of drawings and crappy letters for my prince charming. I couldn't take it any more. I walked over to my desk, turned my desk lamp on and sat down. I took a deep breath and opened the diary.

It was blank.

WHAT THE HELL?

I flipped through the book. It was still blank. Am I in Harry Potter's world now? some magical book that soaks up ink and tell you what you want to know? Yeah. I dont think so.

I flipped through the book one more time.

Still nothing. I put it in my bag and went to bed again.

Mystery Journal from unknown father that is a vampire king.

wow. my life is messed up.

*-x-*

The day pasted so quickly. I was thinking about the stupid diary in my bag all day. I had gotten an A+ for my chreography and now we had our groups for the final dance. It was Jayme, Jayson, Angel, Hayden, Ayden & me. Ayden & I we're working on the chreography while the others decided on the music.

For some reason I was hoping that Andrew would be in my group but oh well. At least i got all my friends :]

"HEY AVEERY!" Hayden yelled.

"Hiii HAYHAYY!" I smiled at my new nickname for him.

"Hayhay?!? Sounds like a girls name."

"Goood! then it fits yoou!" I grinned.

"HEY IM A DUDE." Boys are so defensive of they're manhood.

"im just jokingg. I'll call youuuuuuuuuuuu... HADE!" I said.

"Ehh. Anyway. I was wonderingg iff..." I raised an eyebrow, "You wantt... to try out this yeaar"

"Try out for what?" I asked him.

"Weell. Therees. Soccer, Basketball, Cheerleading, Football. Tenis. & Rugby. Jace & Ayden are trying out for football, and I'm going for rugby. I think the girls are going for cheerleading and Tenis."

"Yeahh, I might go for soccer, or basketball."

"Ohh cool, the tryouts for those are next week. Today is the football, rugby, & tenis try outs. so we'll be here. do you think you can go home alone?"

"Yeahh i know the way. I'll be okay."

"Alrightt see you in a few hours."

"Byee" I hugged him and left the building.

I started walking in the direction of the path deep in thought. I was thinking so hard that i didnt even notice the car beside me till the driver honked. I jumped in surprise. I looked to see a black limo, with the windows clouded. The black window rolled down and I was surprised to see Andrew.

"hello Avery." He said smiling.

"Hey Andrew." I said, my heart beating fast like I had been running a marathon.

"Where are your friends?" He asked, his eyes shwoing confusion.

"Oh, They have try outs today." I said "So I'm walking home alone today."

"Oh well would you like a ride?"

"Oh uhm, It's Alrightt I just live down the road."

"I insistt. It's getting late, and you dont know what could be hiding in those forests."

"Oh, Alrightt," I said as he got out and opened the door and asherd me in.

"The Wales' Place." He told the driver, he turned to me and smiled. I melted a bit inside. "So are you planning on trying out?"

"Huh." I asked dumbfounded. he laughed, making me blush.

"are you trying out for any team?"

"ohh yeah I mightt, basketball or soccer."

"Oh that's cool." THe car came to a stop. "well that was quick.."

"I told you my house is just down the road!" i said laughing. I got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Andrew. I'll see you later. :)"

"It was my pleasure." He said. I turn around and walked to the door I took out my keys and was bout to unlock it when i Andrew said my name. I dropped my keys. It surprised me cause he was right behind me. I bend down to pick it up but i saw andrew had caught them.

"uhm, I was wondering, If you'd like to go out some time..." he asked.

"You mean like on a date?" I asked hopefully.

"Well.. Yeah... theres a party tonight at my house.. And i need a date..."

"Ohh. Sure, I'd love to."

"So Pick You up at 8?"

"Yeah okay."

He bend over and kissed my hand.

"Till Then My Lady.. Till Then." He smiled and walked back to his car.

I unlocked my door and went inside.

Andrew Waltson Just Asked Me Out.

!

*-x-* 


End file.
